Death Note: Two Lonely Letters
by ATrueLawlietta1076
Summary: He needed someone else to help him on the case...maybe an old friend could help him. But he's more than worried of the outcome of letting her on the case. What's going to happen? Read to find out.
1. A Friend

**LxLaneyForeverMore: Hello and welcome to my Death Note story…..I'm glad that you're here Hehehe…..Ha! I'm just joking you know, I'm not that creepy in real life or online. But I am glad that you've stumbled upon my fanfic and I hope you enjoy it.**

**L: She does not own me, Light-chan, or any canon characters from Death Note. Now, I'm off to eat some cake.**

**Me: *After a moment* Don't touch my cake L! You have your own! *Runs after him***

* * *

><p><strong>Death Note- Two Lonely Letters<strong>

**Chapter 1- A Friend**

**Xandi's POV**

* * *

><p><em>One is the Loneliest Number that you'll ever do….<em>

_By Three Dog Night_

**You're Not Alone (Age: 10)**

He was always alone, sitting in his room watching us play from his window and I had a feeling that he wanted to join us…so I asked him.

"L?" I said when I entered his room, after knocking of course, and the boy turned around towards me. I noticed that his skin color was paler than the average person, he had big black eyes with some small dark bags underneath them, and he was sitting in a rather unusual position: He had his legs pulled up to his chest…that must be painful.

"Yes? What is it?" He asked staring at me. I immediately felt uncomfortable, especially with the way he was staring at me, it felt like he was judging me and I hated being judged. My parents judged a lot of people including myself…which didn't turn out too well for them in the end.

"Umm…I was just wondering if….you…maybe wanted to come out and play with us?" I asked a bit hopefully. He just stared at me before shaking his head "No thanks, I prefer this room, but I thank you for the offer" He said. I blinked, he didn't want to play?

"You're a rather lonely character aren't you?" I asked after a moment. He turned back towards me and I could see a flicker of something in his eyes before it disappeared "Is that so?" He said. I smiled "Yes, but it's alright…you're not alone" I said before backing up out of the room leaving a slightly surprised boy inside.

* * *

><p><strong>The Name (Age: 11)<strong>

"Are you a lonely character?" L had asked me one day while I was in the library. I looked up from the book I was reading and smiled "Maybe…." I said before looking back down. I heard a shuffle from beside me and I looked over to see him sitting in the chair next to me, in his unusual position again. "Does that hurt?" I asked. He looked at me confused "Does what hurt?" He asked. "Sitting like that" I said motioning towards his legs. He shook his head "No, I've gotten used to it, it actually increases your brain power to sit like this" He said. I didn't question it after that.

"What is your name?" He asked after a moment or two. I stared at him "Xandi…." I said. "What's your real name?" He asked. "That was my real name" I said. He raised an eyebrow "So what's your alias?" He asked. You see the children of Wammy's house had to have these things called aliases or other names besides your real name. "X" I said. He didn't say anything after that.

* * *

><p><strong>Words of Advice (Age: 12)<strong>

"Is that all you eat?" I asked L as I entered the dining area and I had noticed that we were alone like always. "What do you mean?" He asked. I stared at the cake he was eating "Do I really have to say anything?" I asked. I could detect a hint of a smile on his face "I find that if you eat sweets you can stay up longer" He said. I raised an eyebrow "But even so, everyone needs their sleep, it a human requirement and if you don't get sleep eventually your body will shut down on its own" I said. He stared at me and I started feeling uncomfortable again. "So…why don't you eat with the other children?" I asked. I had never seen him at the regular breakfast, lunch, and dinner times in the dining area.

"Do I have to?" He asked. I shook my head "No, you don't have to…but you're avoiding my question" I said. He looked away "I…don't have good experience with other people" He said. I couldn't help it, but I laughed. "I-Is that all?" I asked in between laughs. He was blushing "Yes…." He said. I had finally stopped laughing when I said "Everyone's not born with social skills L, heck I'm hardly sociable myself" I said. He stared at me once more "I always see you talking to everyone though" He said. I smirked "Why were you looking at me?" I asked. I saw his face turn slightly red so I laughed "I'm just joking, but no just because I'm doing that doesn't mean that I'm sociable I'm more of a motivator, the kids that I talk to have problems so I try to help them out in the best way that I can meanwhile I get to know them better" I said. "Have you ever thought of being a counselor?" He asked. I paused before looking down….my mother was a counselor…..

"Are you okay? Your mood has dropped" L said. I looked back up at him with somewhat false happiness "It's alright…don't worry about me" I said. He only looked at me "If you like helping people maybe you should help yourself first" He said. My eyes widened "Perhaps you're right…." I said preparing to leave "I don't want to be a counselor because of two reasons and one of them is more private than the other but I don't want to be one because I would rather reach greater heights than a counselor like a PR Specialists or Therapists….you know people who keep you from hurting yourself and others" I said before leaving.

* * *

><p><strong>Two Separate Paths (Age: 13)<strong>

I was on my way to see L when I saw Mr. Wammy walk out of his office. "Mr. Wammy, have you seen L by any chance?" I asked. He turned around to look at me "Oh! Xandi, I was looking for you will you please follow me" He said motioning for me to come on. I raised an eyebrow before I followed him and eventually found myself in the dining room. "Why are we here?" I asked. He smiled at me "Some people are here to see you" He said before walking in and after a moment I followed him. What people?

"You must be Xandi, it's a pleasure to meet you" Some guy with a businessman appearance said to me. I raised an eyebrow "Who are you?" I asked. "Oh, I'm sorry, my name is Charles and I'm the representative of a nationwide service called the K.O.T.W" He said. The K.O.T.W (Kids of the World) was a special organization who specialized in helping kids with certain problems. There were millions of their organizations all over the world. What are they doing here?

"So why are you here if I may ask?" I asked. The other guy, who looked like this guy's twin smiled "Well, we heard about how you've been helping the children here from Mr. Wammy here, and we were wondering if maybe you wanted a spot in our organization" He said. My eyes widened "B-But I'm only thirteen!" I exclaimed. "Well, we just recently made another organization in Europe for young people like you to run…." He started. "….because you think that a young person would understand another young person" I said. He smiled once more "Right, so we were in need of a president, a young president" He said. My eyes couldn't get any wider "This is such an honor…I'll gladly accept the position" I said. Both men grinned "Great! We'll be back next month to pick you up. We know you'll do great" The said before taking their leave. I could've sworn that I was in a daze all day…until I bumped into someone that is.

"Hey! L? What's wrong?" I asked the young teen who was looking more depressed than usual. "I'm leaving…." He muttered. I rose an eyebrow "Leaving? To where?" I asked. He looked at me sadly "Different places…I'm going to be a detective…a young one" He said. I smiled widely "That's great! So, what are you so sad about?" I asked. He looked at me and I immediately understood…me.

"Me? Why?" I asked. He looked the other way "You're my first friend…and I don't want to leave you here. I asked Wammy if you could go with me but he said he had other plans for you" He said. Oh! I almost forgot!

"Yeah, I get to be the president for an organization called the K.O.T.W and they made a new one in Europe, I'm leaving next month" I said. He looked at me…is is possible that he looked more depressed by that?

"Oh…" He said before starting to walk off so I immediately grabbed his arm. "Wait! Just because we're going to separate ways doesn't mean that we won't be friends anymore or that we won't see each other again" I said. He looked at me and his eyes were hardened "I already thought about it and the percentage of you and I ever meeting again is around 8%" He said. I stared at him "Who cares if the probability of us ever meeting again is low…..there's always a chance that fate might bring us together again" I said before walking off. I didn't see him again after that but I heard that he had left sometime that week. We'll still be friends even if far apart…I promise you that L.

* * *

><p><strong>LxLaneyForeverMore: Did you like it? If so please review or send me message telling me that you like it…never mind just review.<strong>


	2. Contacting

**LaneyxLForeverMore: I've decided to do chapters 2 and 3 back over again because I have a new idea for this. Sorry for those who liked those chapters…..**

**P.S: This chapter is set after the meeting at the ICPO and before L meets the Japanese Police Force.**

* * *

><p><strong>Death Note- Two Lonely Letters<strong>

**Chapter 2- Contacting**

**L's POV**

* * *

><p>The Kira case was proving to be very difficult, even if still in the early stages, and I was beginning to doubt whether or not I could do this by myself even with the police and the FBI helping me. Maybe I needed someone else to help me…..someone who I know won't let me down.<p>

"Maybe you could try contacting Xandi" Watari suggested when I told him my thoughts.

Xandi, it's been too long since we both went our separate ways and it still hurts, though not as much as it did before, to think about her. I often wondered how she was doing and if she was alright…..

"Good choice….but I don't want to bring her into this" I finally said. Watari raised an eyebrow before smiling "And may I ask why not?" He asked. I could see the twinkle in his eyes telling me that he knew something that I didn't. I hated it when that happened. "Well she's probably busy with the K.O.T.W and I wouldn't want to disturb her of her work" I said after a moment or two.

"You know she probably wouldn't mind leaving work to come and help you" He said. I paused for a moment "Even so…I wouldn't know how to contact her" I said. He then handed me a piece of paper. It had Xandi's phone number on it…

"You planned this didn't you?" I asked him. He just smiled "I do what I think is best for you" He said.

"How did you obtain this?" I asked. He continued smiling "While I was out getting your sweets we had bumped into the other, after realizing who I was she started asking questions…namely about you…..and then she handed me her phone number telling me to call her if I ever, or if you ever, needed anything" He said. I was about to comment before I went back on what he just said.

"What questions was she asking?" I asked curious. "Regular questions like how are you, those sorts of questions" He said. There's that twinkle again…..

"What is it that he knows that I don't?" I wondered. "It's been over a month since then but she told me she was moved to the K.O.T.W they have in here in Japan and we'd be able to contact her whenever seeing as how she mostly does her work from home, unless she's teaching at their headquarters, then she'll be there and won't answer her phone" Watari said breaking me from my thoughts. I feel as if there's some ulterior motive behind all this. But…it wouldn't hurt to have her helping me.

"I'll see if I can contact her" I said walking out of his room and back to the main room of the hotel room. I then sat on the couch near the phone in my usual position. I felt…..nervous…

"What's there to be nervous about…it's just Xandi" I thought before taking hold of the phone and punching in the numbers on the paper. It rang three times before I heard a "Hello?"

Here we go "Xandi…its L" I said. Silence "Really Now? How do I know that? You could be an imposter for all I know" She said. I smiled "When you were younger you liked to help the children at Wammy's Orphanage but you never really considered them your friend" I said. More silence "Anyone could've figured that out if they tried. Anything else?" She asked. I smiled a little more "Your favorite ice-cream is strawberry vanilla and you like to top it with sprinkles, bits of chocolate, strawberry syrup, and with two cherries on top. You do this in private" I said.

"How'd you figure that out?" She asked. "I was awoken In the middle of the night and I was walking through the hallways when I saw you in the kitchen eating it" I said.

Even More Silence….

"Wow…..it's been a while" She said. I chuckled "Yes…it has" I said. "So, what did you call me for? Are you in trouble?" She asked. I felt slightly pained that she believed immediately that I'd only call her if I was in trouble "No, I'm not in trouble, but I did want to ask you something" I said.

"What?" She asked. "First things first, do you know about Kira?" I asked. Silence "Yes, let me guess you're on the case" She said. "Yes, but I was recently thinking about how I probably couldn't do this by myself and I've already got the FBI and the Japanese Police Force working on it with me, but I need someone else…someone who I can trust" I said. "Awe….you trust me? That's so sweet" She said.

I couldn't help the small blush that spread across my face "Of course….you were my first friend and you've given me no reason to not trust you" I said. I heard her laugh a little "Alright, I can help, but not on days that I have to teach at K.O.T.W" She said.

"Understandable and I also wish to meet with you somewhere. Do you have any suggestions?" I asked.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Oh! How about Sweets and Treats, it's a little café and nobody will bother us there" She said. "Alright, how about we meet this Saturday at 11" I said. "Sounds like a plan, see you there…L" She said with a chuckle before hanging up. I couldn't help but smile at her slightly childish ways.

"So, did you talk to her?" I heard Watari ask entering the room. I nodded "We're meeting at Sweets and Treats on Saturday at 11" I said before my eyes widened. "Is there something wrong L?" He asked. I shook my head.

No, nothing was wrong except for the fact that I'm about to be requited with someone I haven't seen in seven years. No, nothing was wrong with that….

* * *

><p><strong>LaneyxLForeverMore: I think I like this one more than my other one that I had written…hmm…Anyways! Review Please!<strong>


	3. Requited

**LaneyxLForeverMore: Yo! I hope you all have a wonderful weekend...And hope that I don't die from boredom ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Death Note- Two Lonely Letters<strong>

**Chapter 3- Requited**

**L's POV**

* * *

><p>I was cautious when entering Sweets and Treats. Why? Well, it's the first time that I've ever gone out without Watari nearby and I didn't know anyone so it was a natural feeling….especially if you're a world famous detective….but hardly anybody knew that.<p>

"I wonder where she is" I wondered before my eyes landing on a young lady sitting in the corner of the café. She had long black pin straight hair and was….staring at me. She then smiled and waved at me beckoning me over. I took a guess at the woman was Xandi herself….or she could be someone highly dangerous. I was cautious as I walked over to her. Slowly I might add.

"I could totally recognize you from your bed hair and if not that then your pale complexion and those bags underneath your eyes" She said. It was Xandi to my relief "I could hardly say the same for you" I said sitting down in my usual position. She smiled.

"I see that you've not grown out of sitting like that" She said. I stared at her "It raises my deduction skills by 40%" I said. She shrugged "Whatever helps you work better" She said before a waiter came over and set down three plates of chocolate chip cookies, one large bowl of chocolate covered strawberries, and two pieces of cake. I stared at the treats hungrily. I heard Xandi chuckle.

"You can have some, don't eat it all or I'll hit you, but you can have some after all it's for us" She said. I nodded taking a strawberry and putting it in my mouth. Did I mention how much I love strawberries? No? Well I do and it's the only thing close enough to a fruit that I'll ever eat.

"So, did you want to talk to me? Or did you just want to see me again?" She asked after I ate three more strawberries and two cookies. "Both" I said with a small smile. She smiled back "So what did you want to talk to me about?" She asked.

"I was thinking about letting the police meet me soon….you know face to face…..but, it's the first time I've ever done such a thing." I said quietly. She nodded "Well, they've never seen your face…and I bet a hundred dollars that they don't think you trust them enough to let them even see your face. I mean they've put their lives on the line…why can't you?" She responded quietly. That left me thinking…..

"I'll base my decision upon the next time that I talk to them….which is today. Would you care to join me?" I asked her. She stared at me wide eyed "Is that a good idea?" She asked. I smiled "If they are going to meet me then I think they need to know if someone else is helping me" I said. She nodded leaning back a little in her seat "Alright….do you want me to go with you after this or do you want me to just come when you talk to them?" She asked.

"The first one, I want you to be somewhat familiar with the location I'm at….for now" I said and was about to reach for another strawberry when the bowl was taken. I stared at Xandi aghast and she was smiling about it "If you want them…take them from me" She said. I glared at her playfully. And that's how we spent the rest of our time there talking and throwing playful threats at the other. Then it was time to go.

"Why didn't Wammy come?" She asked when we entered the hotel I was staying in. Sweets and Treats were just down the street from here, so we didn't need a car. "I asked him not to….I wanted to talk to you by myself" I said true-fully. She just stared at me before looking forwards. Was it something I said?

"Is he here?" She asked once we got in the elevator. "I don't know, I told him earlier that I was running low on sweets and that I needed him to go get me some more" I said. I felt her hit me and turned to her in shock "What was that for!" I said or rather exclaimed. "You act like he's your butler" She said.

"There's no need to worry about me, I don't mind getting L his sweets" The person in question said from somewhere. I felt Xandi hug my arm. "What was that?" She asked a bit frightfully. I smiled "That was Watari, he's in another room or he's gone but has his laptop with him which has surveillance on it." I said. I felt her release me "Oh…why is he watching us?" She asked quietly.

I shrugged "It's Watari, I'll never fully understand the things he do" I said as we walked out the elevator. "You and me both" She said. I smiled once more…I think I've just set a record for myself. I've never smiled so much in my entire life. Maybe that was a good thing?

"I'm surprised you're staying in a hotel full of people. For someone who doesn't like to be around people you sure aren't making it seem so" She said. "I'm building…..hold on" I said entering the key to my hotel room and unlocking it before entering. "As I was saying I'm building a complex in the Kantou region of Japan and I was planning on moving everything there" I said.

"Really? That's where the new K.O.T.W they're supposed to be building is located at. I'm getting moved there…luckily" She said. I raised an eyebrow "Is there something wrong with the one your currently at?" I asked sitting down on the couch and she soon followed suit.

"Yep, my boss, Kizikio, he's a jerkface" She said. I chuckled at her choice of words "How so?" I asked. She smiled at me "He doesn't even care for the children that we're supposed to be helping…all he cares about is the money he's going to get for doing it" She said. I wondered about some people.

"Have you told anyone?" I asked. She shook her head "As if anyone's going to believe me…he's a totally different person when it comes to the job. But, I had caught him on accident say that he didn't really care about it and he was just in it for the money. After that he told me if I said anything I would be fired immediately" She said a bit sorrowfully.

"What's more important: Having a man as a boss whose working for the wrong cause or making sure said man is apprehended for his wrongs?" I asked her. She gave me a small smile "I thought the same thing actually….and I immediately stuck with the latter and decided that I was going to do whatever I could to make sure he is caught. I'm still going to do it even if I'm not there at that particular headquarters" She said. That was one of the many things I admired about Xandi: Her dedication to the things she loved.

"So, when are you supposed to talk to the police force?" She asked. "Right Now" I said heading over to the back room. I looked back at Xandi who was staring at me "Are you coming?" I asked. "Oh! Right…" She said getting up and following me into the back room.

"It's pretty dark in here" I heard her say immediately upon entering. "I prefer it this way" I said. "You and your odd qualities" I heard her mutter. I couldn't resist the smile that immediately spread on my face. Sheesh, I just got requited with her and she's made me smile more than I did my entire childhood. Which again I don't think is a bad thing.

"You can stand up or sit down, whichever you prefer" I said before sitting in a crouched style in front of the laptop in the middle of the room. I heard her sit next to me but I didn't turn to her.

"Are we supposed to be listening to something?" She asked. I nodded "I saw the broadcast the other day…I should reprimand you for it….but I won't" She said. I raised an eyebrow "What would be your reason for not doing so?" I asked. She turned to look at me "Aside from the fact that it was risky…it was also a very clever move. I could practically picture Kira's shocked expression" She said. I chuckled "You and me both" I said.

*Beep*

"What was that?" She asked. "Just listen for a moment" I said. "Let's begin with the Public Intelligence Report" A voice said from the laptop.

"The number of reports from the public, including phone calls, stands at 3029" Another voice said. "But, more than half of them seem to be prank calls" It continued. It made me angry how people could joke around with such a matter like Kira.

"There have been 14 reports of people either knowing or seeing Kira"

"We have looked over these thoroughly separately and I believe, just as reported, it would be safe to say that none of them have any credibility"

"There are also 21 reports of people claiming to be Kira"

"Why would people willingly want to admit to being a mass murderer?" I heard Xandi question quietly. It didn't make any sense to me either.

"Each of those reports have been looked over and kept on file"

"Moving on to the victims" A new voice said.

"We can already confirm that all the known victims have died from heart attacks was publicly available in Japan. We can follow up on L's request that we investigate the assumed time of these attack. We've come to the conclusion that 68% of all deaths have occurred on the weekend between four in the afternoon and midnight, Japanese time" Someone else said.

"I'm guessing you've already considered the possibility of Kira being a student?" Xandi asked looking at me. I nodded.

"The number of deaths peak over the weekend when they can occur at any time at eleven in the morning through late at night"

I spoke into the microphone "This is all interesting information" I said. "It suggests that Kira possibly may be a student" I continued. "I do have further grounds to support this. Given that they appear to be targeting criminals suggests that our culprit may be driven by a sense of **justice**"

"It's likely that they plan on becoming some sort of God which suggests that we are dealing with some extremely hollow psychology" Whispers were heard. "However please do not dismiss the thought of Kira being a student or could be a student. To consider every angle; that is likely to be the shortest road to apprehending Kira" I continued.

"Please continue your investigation" I said. I did hear the last part of it but it wasn't something that I didn't already know. I turned to Xandi "Do you want to stay or do you want to go home? I can always introduce you later" I said to her. She smiled "I'll stay after all I don't have work tomorrow" She said. I nodded before getting up.

"Getting some sweets?" She asked. I chuckled "You know me too well" I said. "It comes with being friends since we were 10" She said. I smiled before walking off to the kitchen area. I took a big slice of cake out of the fridge and some strawberries before heading back to the back room.

"One of these days you just might go into a sugar induced coma" She said shaking her head. "Your eating habits are just a bad as mine, mind you" I said crouching down.

"I know, but I don't eat sweets everyday like you do" She said. My eyes widened "How can you live with yourself" I said in mock shock. She pushed me lightly.

"I just do" She said before standing up. I stared at her "Have you changed your mind about staying here?" I asked. She shook her head "Nope, but I am going to go get some clothes to change into tonight and tomorrow and then come back" She said. I nodded "Do you need a lift?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure you wouldn't allow me to walk in the dark anyways" She said. I gave her a small smile. It was both irritating and comforting how much I was smiling today. Even when we were younger I didn't smile that often around her.

"I'll page Watari and tell him to come and get you" I said. She nodded before leaving the room. I stared after her…wondering.

"She is willing to help out in this case….but I'm not sure If I'm willing to let her continue or not" I thought eating a strawberry. Interesting…..

* * *

><p><strong>LaneyxLForeverMore: I'm not sure whether or not L was kind of OOC with Xandi or not...Tell me what you think.<strong>


	4. The Rain

**ATrueLawlietta1076: Yes, I changed my user name. Why? Because I like this one and it speaks the truth. I am a True Lawlietta Fan.**

**L: *Smiles* you flatter me so…**

**Me: It's my first and foremost important job as a fan! And your friend!**

**While I continue to talk to L about that, I'm going to let you read this chapter.**

**P.S: Nothing pertaining to the original story or any major events will be in this chapter. Let's just call it a in between the story chapter, alright?**

**Also, I do not own any music mentioned in this chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>DN- Two Lonely Letters<strong>

**Chapter 4- The Rain**

**Xandi's POV**

* * *

><p>I was standing on the balcony to L's room (He's letting me sleep in here until they finish his complex in Kantou). The rain was soft and sad. You could hear it crying out to the world.<p>

"This reminds me of a song Aunt Kara sung to me when it was raining like this" I thought. It went like this:

**(Words in Parenthesis Bolded)= Actions that Xandi is doing**

_The neon dawn has just begun,_

_The day is here that wasn't meant to come_

_She's walking by the frozen sea_

_Trying to count the stars that she can't see __**(Reaches out to touch a raindrop)**_

_A distant sound of black rain in the water_

_The pale moon shining soft through a cloud_

_The sun is turning back in the horizon_

_The wind is slowly tearing her apart_

* * *

><p><strong>L's POV<strong>

I didn't need a camera to hear her voice. It was sad and it sounded so…pained. But, it was so beautiful that I couldn't help but smile. I never knew Xandi could sing.

I got up. I walked over to my room and opened the door before stepping inside where I stood there watching her sing her song. It was quite hypnotizing.

* * *

><p><strong>Xandi's POV<strong>

**(Turns her head to the side with a smile)**

_And so our time has come, my friend_

_The child who cries and no-one seems to care_

_The echoes of the birds are gone_

_The sky is painted grey, but it's so warm_

_Searching for a light in the darkness _

_Trying to keep your eyes from the dirt_

_Taste the bitter of wine tomorrow_

_I'm walking on a path that never ends __**(Turns around to face L)**_

"You must've either been curious about the song or you just wanted a closer view" I told him. He only stared. I then turned my back towards him. After a few seconds I heard footsteps until they stopped beside me, I looked at him.

"When I was young I thought the sky was crying when it rained" I said. He looked at me "Really? What made you think that? The sky isn't a person nor alive" He said.

"L, something doesn't need to be alive in order for it to cry. I could die and become a spirit and still cry" I explained. He blinked at me "I don't believe in all that…becoming spirits and going to heaven and whatnot" He said.

"Who knows for sure unless you've experienced death before" I said. "Hmm…" He muttered.

"Funny how something so small can be so sad but yet so sweet at the same time" I said. "How is it sweet if I may ask?" He asked. I smiled "You could run in the rain with a friend and it provides entertainment for both of you, you can dance in the rain with someone you dearly care for, and it can also provide you other things as well" I said.

"Have you ever danced in the rain?" He asked.

"No"

He smiled "We should one day" He said.

"We should" I said with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Song Name: <strong>Sad Rain by <strong><strong>Anekdoten<strong>****  
><strong>

**ATrueLawlietta1706- I hope you people enjoyed this chapter. I know I did…**

**Light: Are you really going to dance in the rain, L?**

**L: I said that Xandi and I should one day. What part didn't you understand Light-kun?**

**Light: The dancing in the rain part. *Suddenly laughs* I can't picture you doing that! *Falls over***

**Me: *Kicks him in his area* Don't make fun of him Light! If he wants to dance in the rain then he's going to dance in the rain!**

**See you later :)**


	5. The FBI

**ATrueLawlietta1706: Hello!**

**L: Hello…**

**Light: *Has a handkerchief around his mouth and is tied up to a chair* Mmph!**

**Me: What's that Light? Your last name spelt backwards reveals the truth about you? I knew it!**

**Matsuda: What's his last name spelt backwards?**

**Me: *Smiles* Imagay *laughs***

**I'll talk to you guys at the end of the story. See you later!**

* * *

><p><strong>Death Note- Two Lonely Letters<strong>

**Chapter 5- The FBI**

**Xandi's POV**

* * *

><p>"So they just quit." I said. L just told me that some of the police members on the team were asking about being re-assigned to another case because of the fact that they had to show their faces and names to people while he did not.<p>

"I told you they probably thought that….I probably should've made that bet too" I said. He blinked "I figured that they might want to quit or would quit somewhere down the line, it's to be expected of course" He said.

"It won't make it any better since you're having FBI follow their families" I told him. He looked away this time "It's a necessary action, Kira has access to police information and so he has to be amongst the police or close to them" He reasoned.

"Unless Kira is a hacker because I know that there are people in the world who can hack into things with ease, even police files. Have you considered that L?" I asked him. He stared at me "Yes I have, and I've come to the conclusion that it is impossible for Kira to be a hacker for it would make things too easy and Kira doesn't make things easy. Not at all" He said.

I shrugged "Alright, whatever you say" I said. He didn't say anything else after that.

"So what's your next move?" I asked him after a moment. He put his thumb in his mouth before answering "Well, you know I already have the FBI following the police's families, I'm just going to see what happens." He said.

"What if they all die at the same time? Everyone can't be Kira" I said. He stared at me "Actually I find it quite possible that Kira could be more than one person. But for now we're just sticking with one person and if any clues come up to there being more than one then we'll take action" He said. Silence took over the room.

"L, you have a message from the director of the FBI" Watari said from the laptop breaking the silence. L and I looked at each other before moving back towards the laptop. What did he want?

"It's me. I was just informed that all 12 of the members we sent to Japan are currently dead" He announced.

"That doesn't make any sense. Kira has to know your name in order for you to be killed and there is absolutely no way Kira could've found out all their names without drawing any suspicion. Unless….." I thought a truly horrific idea forming in my head. Was it possible to have someone else Kill for you? If you didn't know a person's name and had no idea how to retrieve it without suspicion could you have someone else, willingly or unwillingly, give you the names whilst not knowing that they were killing someone. If only we knew how Kira killed this would be much easier….

I think it'd be best if I not mention this until I can complete my thought on that matter.

"All of them died from heart attacks. I can only assume that they were murdered by Kira. I'm sorry to have to do this, L, but we're cutting off our investigation in Japan" The Director said. My eyes widened. What are we going to do now? I looked towards L who had walked towards the back of the room with his back turned towards me. This must be a blow…

"L, Chief Yagami is on the line" Watari's voice rang from the laptop.

"L, I've just heard from the director of the FBI. It seems that you've been using the FBI to follow us and our families." Chief Yagami announced. I didn't turn around as L said "…Yes"

"Do you mean to actually say that you suspect us!" Chief Yagami somewhat shouted. Why did I know it would come to this? Why?

"We decided that it was necessary in order to narrow down Kira's identity" I answered for L.

"You must be X…Watari has told us about you" The Chief said. I smiled a little "Is that so? Anyways, yes it was to narrow down Kira's identity and I'm sorry that you had to find out this way. If there was another way to do this then I'm sure that we would've went that route but as I hope you can see there was no other way. Again we are sorry" I said.

"This is really unacceptable you know. You can't treat your allies as spies." He said. Then someone said "I guess we can't trust L after all" I told L this would happen….

"I guess this means that Kira killed FBI agents" Someone else said.

"Kira kills anyone who opposes them, not just criminals" Another person said. I feared that but I didn't want it to be true. They continued talking until the connection was cut "L, X, another prisoner left a suicide note" Watari said. I wonder what this one said because so far we've L's gotten incomplete parts of a sentence with each note. What he has so far is: L, did you know? Death Gods…..

Maybe this one will complete it. I looked at the screen as L, who hurriedly sat back down, opened the note, the top line read: Only eat apples?

L, did you know? Death Gods only eat Apples?

…

…

…

What was that supposed to mean? Was it some kind of joke to throw us off our game? Well, if it is it won't work Kira. I can promise you that.

* * *

><p><strong>ATrueLawlietta1706: The next part will contain what happens next and after that. Stay tuned people.<strong>

**Matsuda: See you!**

**Mello: Review or I'll come for you! *Cocks his gun***

**Me: Mello what did I say about threatening my readers. Do you want me to take your chocolate again?**

**Mello: *Looks at me in fear***


	6. Chapter Uploading Information

**ATrueLawlietta1706: Hello People of Fanfiction...This is not a chapter it's just something I wanted you to know pertaining to the next chapters and how I'm going to be doing things from now on until the end of this story. I hope you understand it and take it into consideration. Thank you for your time.**

* * *

><p><strong>Information on Chapter Uploading<strong>

* * *

><p>1. I probably won't be uploading a lot since I have like after-school activities and whatnot but whenever that is over or if I have time when I get home I'll work on my stories.<p>

2. I've decided that instead of just individual chapters that I'll just upload a few at the same time (Might be a maximum of three at a time but it won't be just one anymore). So, that's going to take a while to do especially if it's Death Note and you haven't seen the show in a while.

3. This does not pertain to anything on Chapter Uploading but if you have any ideas for the next chapter or something that I could add to it, maybe in the beginning author notes or something I could add at the end feel free to tell me.

4. Please be patient with my chapter uploading (I get really distracted a lot and tend to stray away from writing stories; Blame the internet for it's many interesting and distracting things of which you can do on it).

5. If you would like to submit a chapter for this story then feel free to tell me and send it to my email address, but before you do that let me know you're going to do that so I can tell you what episode it needs to be from and how long it has to be (Between 3 and 5 pages is enough). Also if you do that I will add the scenes between my character and the other characters within it if you don't do that. It's just an idea that I wanted to share with you all…you don't have to do it nor am I forcing you to do it.

But here's a warning: You can only ask to write for one chapter! Not two nor three but ONE! You can't ask to write for another chapter after that. But, If you've asked me and I've already started on that chapter then you can send it to me and I'll see if I can merge it with my chapter.

P.S: You will be receiving credit for it at the end of the chapter or at the beginning. You don't have to worry about me plagiarizing your work.

* * *

><p><strong>ATrueLawlietta1706: Alright that's all and I hope you understand these things and that you'll still support me until the end. Have a great daynight/evening/afternoon. **


End file.
